Psychic Force Remix
Details Psychic Force Remix is the Reboot of the Psychic Force Franchise and the Killer-App of the PS VITA Alongside Transformers Generations. Modes: Arcade Mode,Story Mode,Training Mode,Online Mode,Team Mode,Time Survival Mode,Training Mode,Create/Customize a Psychicer,Classic Mode(psychic force 2012 ex). Characters: *Might - a psychicer from unknown nation(persumaply u.s.a.) who suffers from amnesia, he seeks to know his true idendity, he joined Anti-Norah. note:his back story has been rewrriten in the reboot and he isn't a clone of patty's son *Patty Myers - an american psychicer, Might's childhod friend and the only person he remembers, she helps Might to regain his memory and find her mother, she also joined Anti-Norah. *Wendy Ryans - an australian psychicer, Chir/Sonia's younger sister and a member of Anti-Norah, she wants to find Burn and save Emilio. *Carlo Belfron - a canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Regina's brother, he supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. *Regina Belfron - a canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Narlo's sister, she supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. *Gates Oltsman - an american human cyborg whose wife and daugther were killer by Wong, thus he seeks to kill all psychicers but he was reprogrammed by Keith and now he is a member of Neo-Norah. *Setsuna - a south korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. *Gudeath - a south korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. *Emilio Michaelov - a russian psychic who seks peace and solidute but can't control his powers, he was originally a member of Anti-Norah but was branwashed by wong and now he is a member of the army organization. *Rokudo Genma - a japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his master Genshin seek to get rid of the psychic powers. *Genshin Kenjoh - a japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his pupil Genma seeks to get rid of the psychic powers. *Ben "Burn" Griffiths(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Might, Patty and Wendy) - an american psychicer, the leader of Anti-Norah and Keith's Best Friend *Keith Evans(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Carlo, Regina and Gates) *Richard Wong(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Setsuna, Gudeath and Emilio) *Sonia(Unlockable,beat arcade mode Burn, Keith and Wong) *Brad Kilsten(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Sonia) *Evil Emilio(Hidden,Highlight Emilio hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - the regular final boss of the game and the result of Wong's brainwashing of Emilio. *Renewed Gates(Hidden,Highlight Gates hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - the alternative final boss of the game ans the result of Keith's reprogramming of Gates. *Shiori(Unlockable,complete story mode) - a japanese miko who was kidnapped by Wong for his experiments. *Custom Psychicer *God Wong(Hidden,Highlight Wong hold start then press left press down and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - the superboss of the game and the result of Wong absorbing the fake darkness out of Emilio. *O(Unplayable) - the other superboss, the result of the fake virus data being transferred out of Gates to Keith's new android. Modes arcade mode: fight 1,fight 2,fight 3,fight 4,fight 5,fight 6,fight 7-sub boss(rival),fight 8-final boss(Evil Emilio/Renewed Gates),fight 9-superboss(God Wong/O/Shiori) story mode: chapter 1(Gates),chapter 2(Wong),chapter 3(Sonia),chapter 4(Carlo),chapter 5(Wendy),chpter 6(Genma),chapter 7(Burn),chapter 8(Keith),chapter9(Patty),chapter 10(Setsuna),chapter 11(Genshin),chapter 12(Gudeath),chapter 13(Regina),chapter 14(Brad),chapter 15(Emilio),chapter 16(Might). Create a Psychicer: voice acting: Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Megumi Hayabisara ad Wendy Ryans and Emilio's Mother *Yumi Toma as Sonia/Chris Ryans and Mr.Griffiths *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Emilio Michaelov *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might and Young Keith *Akeno Watanabe as Patty Myers and Shiori *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman and Gudeath *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron and Setsuna *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Chikao Otsuka as Genshin Kenjoh *Rica Matsumo as Young Burn *Minami Takayima as Young Emilio English *David Vincent as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans, Emilio's Mother and Young Emilio *Veronica Taylor as Sonia/Chris Ryans, Ms.Griffiths and Young Burn *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten, Gudeath and Young Keith *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong and Gates Oltsman *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers, Regina Belfron and Shiori *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Rhassan Orange as Setsuna *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Michael Mcconnohie as Genshin Kenjoh Classic Mode: Psychic Force 2012 EX Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Fighting games Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Killer Apps Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Taito Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Taito Corporation Category:2014 Category:2014 video games Category:2014 Video Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting